


Child's Play

by Indehed



Series: Snuggle 'verse [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've always enjoyed watching movies together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Mali kinomaniacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188221) by [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick)



> Yeah, another one. I don't even know. But it takes me about twenty minutes to write once I sit down so that's not much of a time waste, right?  
> Paulette gave it the once over again. Any mistakes that are still in it are mine and mine alone and I will then lie to you and say that's how we spell things in Britain.

At the age of four, they were really only interested in five minute cartoons and some classic Disney movies. Steve liked Robin Hood; Danny was more partial to Pinocchio. They would sit on the sofa in Danny's house during what their parents called a 'play date' and would share the blanket between them and eat candies while singing along and trying to act out some of the scenes. Danny remembered being Maid Marion, for some odd reason.

By the time they were seven, any of the movies they watched together were along the lines of adventure live actions. Danny's uncle had introduced him to some of the old ones from the forties and fifties and they would sometimes watch classic versions of Treasure Island or Zorro. Really, Steve was happy if there were swords and he had his own plastic ones that he loved to poke at Danny with when they were running around in the yard or down on the beach. 

At thirteen, they were getting adventurous, but in a different way. Whether their parents realized it or not, they'd started watching more gritty action moves. Ones that had much more blood and violence in them. Of course, now they had a little black and white TV in Steve's room and would watch whatever was playing late on the channels. He remembered having to fiddle with the big aerial to get it to stay tuned in. 

Late at night they'd huddle under Steve's bedspread, with only their hands and faces poking out, and they'd keep the volume low so no one knew what they were watching. It was probably the beginning of their understanding of sexual relationships and how kissing was more than just putting two sets of lips together. He vaguely remembered Dirty Dancing (neither boy would ever claim it was their choice to watch it, but somehow, they'd seen the whole thing) had really been an eye opener and was probably the first movie sex scene they ever saw. 

Of course, once they were teenagers and had better pocket money and were trusted more - at least during weekend afternoons - they went to see new releases at the local movie theater. They'd gone to see Back to the Future Part 3 and sat, not exactly at the back, but in the rear section and Steve had slung his arm over Danny's shoulders. When Danny had given him a questioning look, Steve had just shrugged back and said 'it's what everyone else is doing' and they'd left it at that. 

They usually shared popcorn, sometimes even just got one drink and two straws. They'd take turns choosing what candy to add on. Danny always picked Milk Duds when it was his turn, so after a few months it became pointless for Steve to even ask and he just picked them up and chucked them in front of the cashier to add them on. Even when it was Steve's turn to pick, the Milk Duds would be chosen. When Danny would smile up at Steve in thanks, he'd receive a small blush along with the beam Steve would send back his way. 

No matter if there was a crowd of friends there with them, they always sat together and Steve always took charge of the food and drink, always holding on to the tub of popcorn and leaning it to the side so Danny could get his share. On their way home, they'd always discuss what they'd seen, usually they'd have their bikes with them but would walk to take their time and push their bikes along beside them. 

Once there had a been a group of them. Danny didn't even remember now what film they'd gone to see, which wasn't surprising, because his overall memory of that afternoon was Steve falling asleep on Danny's shoulder halfway through. It was okay though - Steve had been up early to go surfing and then had to help his father in the yard before joining them in the late afternoon. The boy was wiped out from it and chose to use Danny as his pillow in the darkened hall. Danny didn't have the heart to wake him up until the credits were rolling. Steve had looked up at him sleepily and asked what he'd missed. As far as Danny could remember, the answer had been 'nothing at all'.

Now, with them back together and partnered up for a few months, they were too busy to think about going out to see movies. But Danny had recently moved in with Steve, and with advancements in technology, Steve's big plasma screen was perfect to watch DVDs on, and his couch was far more comfortable than a cinema seat with a sticky floor and worn down arm rests.

Steve started to keep a blanket folded up neatly over the back of the couch, and when they sat and watched movies together, they'd pull it down and over themselves. Steve would make a big batch of popcorn and grab a couple of beers. Danny always put his feet up on the coffee table, but once they'd had their fill of popcorn, they'd lie back on the sofa, pulling their legs up and letting them tangle together and they'd lie as comfortably as possible to watch. 

Now that they weren't in a crowded room, Steve seemed to have developed an inability to watch a film without giving his own running commentary. He'd poke fun, he'd laugh, he'd occasionally jump in a horror film when something unexpected happened (he'd then claim he saw it coming) but Danny would feel the jerking movement where his back was pressed to Steve's chest. 

In the end though, there was one movie in particular that throughout the years, the boys had never made it all the way through and somehow it had become very important to them. Steve would also say it was one of his favorites.

When they were thirteen or so, Steve had got a hold of it on VHS, and every Halloween Danny would come around so they could watch it together. By about half way through, Steve would get distracted by trying to scare Danny. He'd poke at him, throw popcorn at him, he'd try and pretend his fingers were a spider on Danny's shoulder… in the end, Danny would complain that he'd lost track of the plot and Steve would shrug, turn the TV off and they'd go and do something else. It happened for three or four years straight until the fateful Halloween where Steve wasn't there anymore.

Danny had looked forlornly at the copy of the VHS in the video store and decided never to watch it ever again. 

This Halloween was different. They were back in the same house, the couch was the same one that John McGarrett had always had, the only difference was the bigger TV. 

All day at work, Steve had been weirdly excited about movie night. Danny had no idea why, because it was just a movie night and they did them often enough, but this one seemed to have Steve happier than usual and he'd refused to say why. Danny figured it must have something to do with Halloween and yet, his brain hadn't connected to their fledgling teenage tradition. 

So when they were settling down to watch and he'd spied that battered VHS on the table he'd just grinned and chuckled. Maybe this year, finally, they'd watch the whole thing. Danny never had found out the ending (though the bad guy must have survived, because they'd made sequels to it over the years). 

This year was different, but no, they didn't reach the end of the movie. 

Instead of trying to distract Danny with annoyances, Steve instead took to nuzzling against his cheek and neck, his hands exploring under Danny's shirt, and once they reached his pants, Danny was all for playing along. 

The movie was abandoned in favor of Steve pulling their legs up onto the couch, settling between Danny's knees, and giving in to a teenage fantasy make out session. 

Eventually, Danny turned to the screen. "Hey, the credits are rolling."

"I don't think the tape has ever been that far before," Steve laughed. 

Danny looked back at Steve, whose face was hovering just inches above his own, lips kiss swollen. "I still don't actually know what happened."

"If I have my way, you never will. Because when we do this every year, it's going to end exactly the same."

"Really?" Danny asked, flirtatiously.

Steve nodded, leaning back down to nose at Danny's hair and ear. "I don't know why, but that movie's been making me horny for you since about 1990."

Danny lifted his hips, grinding them against Steve's, eliciting a moan from the other man. "After all these years, any other kind of ending would be a real let down," he sighed. "We don't always have to watch it just around Halloween though, right?"

Steve laughed against Danny's neck as he laid quiet kisses across his skin. "We can watch it as often as you like. Halloween, Christmas, July 4th… Flag day…."

"Sounds good to me. I think it just might be my favorite film ever."


End file.
